Trauma
'History' Early Life Born as the second child to James and Jessica Scott in late 2009. Her parents were nearly never home and as such she was basically raised by her older brother Nicholas. In school, Hailey excelled in several subjects and was enrolled in college prep classes. Making friends was her weakest subject, managing only one, Gwen Helms. After the apparent death of her brother, Hailey grew incredibly distant and rarely spoke to anyone. Shortly after her brothers awakening Hailey had got a job as a housesitter for a neighborhood elderly couple. Escaping Osbourne Hailey would soon find out that her brother was alive and that he possessed incredible abilities, though she found it unbelievable she accepted it. Their reunion would have to wait as Hailey was needed at the West house for her job. She arrived and the Wests departed, telling her not to search the basement. Hailey, obviously, searched it anyway and touched a strange belt which surged with power, the power flowed through her and the belt was destroyed. The West's returned, having forgotten an item, and explained to Hailey that she will soon develop powers. Soon after, her father, working for Omega, began to search the town for her brother and friends. The teenagers took refuge within the West house and escaped via basement teleporter, though both Mr. and Mrs. West were killed in the assault. Joining the Haven After being led by the Ferryman, the teenagers wound up at a haven of superhumans in Nevada. After a rocky initiation, the group was welcomed into the haven. After a short time spent training and scrounging for food, Hailey and her friends would be forced to relocate. Ascension During the battle for the haven, Hailey's powers activated once witnessing the execution of her parents. Following the destruction of the haven and capture of her brother and Roxanne, Hailey was among the group of heroes who would find safety within a converted ski resort in the French Alps. Starlight The heroes would remain in hiding for nearly two months before formulating a plan to rescue Starlight, a respected Irish hero, and escape to the safe area of Japan. Hailey played a small role in this plan, being a party to the diversion in Brest. The battle came to an end after Omega and Sigma began to fight one another, giving the heroes an opportunity to escape. Out of Action Once the group arrived in Japan, Hailey was never permitted to leave their street. She would frequently appeal to the groups leaders, DamagePlan and Fortune, to leave the base and for information on Nick. It was around this time that she formally changed her codename to Trauma, after months of everyone still calling her Comet. The alien Virrat would soon arrive and warn the heroes of the coming onslaught. Though she wasn't the first to meet Virrat, she was the one who showed her the most kindness. In spite of her powers and it being her brother that will soon be rescued, Trauma was again not allowed to leave. She, along with Howl, Gendarme, and Void are left behind to keep an eye on Virrat. Cessation During the Invasion, Trauma fought valiantly and impressed many. Her first mission during the battle was to evacuate as many civilians as possible, she and the groups other fliers managed to rescue all known civilians from the fighting area. She and Starlight would hover back to back and defeat many of the insectoid invaders. She also was responsible for the destruction of the first three capital ships, disabling their red ion beam. Even during the massive battle, Trauma would risk life and limb to save anyone she was able. She was finally reunited with her brother after over a year and fought the rest of the battle by his side. She was the first to stand up to Tirann following the supposed death of DamagePlan. Aftermath Following the grueling battle Trauma and the other heroes were commended. The United Nations also organized a new organization designed to research and defend against alien threats, The Department of Extraterrestrial Defense. The DXD would in turn form a team of superhumans to act as defenders against superhuman and alien threats, with DXD focusing on R & D. Trauma was among the founding members of this team, dubbed the PeaceKeepers. While waiting for their headquarters to finish construction, Trauma elected to finish her high school courses early and graduated with honors. 'Personality & Relationship' Hailey, like her brother, was not close to either of her parents. She has an independent and somewhat sarcastic personality, though not as sarcastic as her brother. She has a disdain for conflict and only remains a hero to help people in need. She is close friends with Howl, Gendarme, Inferno, SnapDragon, Fortune and DamagePlan. Though she considers Ambush to be her best friend. While in high school, she was close to Brine though they have not interacted much since the rescue of the latter. Hailey has nothing but respect for her brother but feels that he lost some of his childhood taking care of her. Sexuality Hailey, being a young teenager, often questions her sexuality. She has been shown to be reluctant to undress in the girls locker room in school, but was also nervous upon seeing DamagePlan shirtless. She attempted to persuade Virrat to reveal her sexual orientation to her through telepathy, though the alien refused. Religious Views Hailey is an agnostic and is open for proof one way or another. 'Powers and Abilities' Energy Absorption: 'Trauma possesses the ability to absorb all forms of energy. She can utilize this stored energy in a multitude of ways. *'Superhuman Strength: Trauma has superhuman strength with limits determined by how much energy she has absorbed. *'Superhuman Speed: '''She can use her stored energy to give her super speed, she is able to fly at warp speed and run at the speed of light. *'Superhuman Durability: She can also use her stored energy to increase the density of her skin, giving herself an extra layer of armor. *'''Energy Blasts: She is able to expel her stored energy through blasts of energy, these can be focused on a single target or function more like an explosion. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Hailey can also divert her stored energy to heal any wound in quick time. *'Power Punches: Named by Hailey herself, this is when she focuses her energy to her fists and punches her opponents. '''Flight: '''Hailey is able to fly, regardless of energy absorbed. '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Hailey is considered to be a genius by Earth standards. '''Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Hailey is mildly skilled in close combat. '''Weaknesses If Hailey absorbs to much energy within a short time, she becomes a living bomb. If she has absorbed little to no energy, she is just as weak and just as strong as a normal human female. Like all superhumans, Hailey is sterile. Equipment '''Trauma's Suit: '''Hailey's own DXD created suit, designed to withstand any energy released from her or at her. Notes and Trivia *Hailey is just over 16 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *Much to her brother's ire, she prefers Blink-182 to Sum 41. Though her favorite band is My Chemical Romance. *She has yet to have her first kiss or lose her virginity. *Hailey had her "emo" phase at age 12 and dyed her hair black but has since reverted to her natural hair color. *She is the first character to speak in Blue Ribbon. *She is the reason for the minimum age requirement of 16 on the PeaceKeepers. *Hailey frequently drinks small shots of energy drinks to always give her a bit of stored energy. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Characters Category:Caucasian Characters